1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture which may be installed to extend the storage and work space available in homes or offices, and more particularly to the utilization of the previously unused space in front of doorways which is typically preserved for the swinging arc of doors.
Most residences and business offices sooner or later run out of easily accessible storage and work areas. Additional storage or closet space is often required in residences and offices in response to the changing storage habits of individuals and businesses. In addition, easily accessible space in the home for computer stations, desks, home entertainment centers, pantries, vanities, etc. is frequently at a premium. Much of this additional space requirement can be met by the present invention.
2. Prior Art
Various storage devices are known in the prior art which are hinged and are intended to add additional storage space. However, not all features of the present invention are shown in the prior art either individually or in combination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,493, Foltz discloses a double acting pivot device for doors mounted between top and bottom pivots. While the patent discloses the use of a thrust bearing to support a load, the double action pivot is distinctly different from the hinge of the present invention. While Foltz discloses a thrust bearing, it is not designed to handle the higher loads of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,940, Touton discloses a floor supported offset door pivot in conjunction with an elongated threshold. The bottom pivot is the primary load-bearing pivot and typically includes a ball bearing for enhanced carrying capability. The pivot and threshold are designed to minimize the notching of the doorframe required for the installation of conventional hinges.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,384, Barroero discloses a hinge assembly which can be used with refrigerated display case doors to support heavier loads while maintaining the cold seal. The invention utilizes bushing rather than a bearing of any kind.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,675, Kesling teaches the use of a hinge and seal to enable the attachment and use of a refrigerator door to obtain additional cooled storage volume.
In French Patent No. 1,371,928, Marcu teaches a refrigerator door the contents of which can accessed through openings and doors on the outward surface of the door facing the kitchen.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,731,746, Hunter teaches an extended closet storage compartment which is mounted onto the inside of a closet door and which extends into the interior closet space. Hunter""s compartments provide segregated spaces for garments within the closet space defined by the, building construction. No new useful space is generated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,934, Platt et al teach a pivotally mounted storage structure which is mounted in a closet door frame opening. When open, the storage structure extends into the room adjacent to the closet. Like the Hunter device, Platt""s structure occupies the interior space of the closet when it is in the closed position and does not extend outwardly to create additional storage. No new useful space is generated.
French Patent No. 745,149 discloses an armoire which can be mounted to an existing door. The unit is designed to primarily accept lightweight items of limited depth.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,035,015, Johnson teaches the mounting of shelves and a glass display case to the outside of a hinged door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,980,730, Matchette discloses a storage compartment which can be hinged to any conventional entrance door for storing small items.
This invention relates to a furnishing, a pivotal storage/furniture unit, which may be located in doorways. The pivotal storage/furniture unit replaces a standard door and occupies the full width of a doorway opening and extends into the area normally used to provide access to the door and into which area the door swings when opened. Thus, storage volume is provided in an area that is normally not utilized because of access requirements for the doorway. In both the closed and open positions, the unit""s storage volume may be accessed from either the front or rear side of the unit. In addition, offset top and bottom pivot hinges are employed so that the unit may be opened greater than 90xc2x0. The bottom hinge incorporates a thrust bearing to assist in load distribution. The weight of the pivotal doorway furnishing is further supported by the use of a support wheel which rolls upon a floor protector.
The invention may also be used in doorways between rooms as well as in entrances to storage areas such as closets. The functional features of the invention may be implemented in any number of furniture configurations embodying typical case goods (non-upholstered furniture) depending on the ultimate use desired. Thus, an armoire, wardrobe, computer work station, desk, home entertainment center, curio, vanity, and pantry are examples of case goods into which may be incorporated the functional features of the invention. The functional features of the invention may be employed in units which fit single, multiple, or larger door openings.